


When Angels Fall

by We_deserve_rainbows



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demon Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Made For Each Other, Sushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_deserve_rainbows/pseuds/We_deserve_rainbows
Summary: “you are guilty, and your punishment is to fall” Gabriel says, Aziraphale pales and shakes his head, tears pricking his eyes.





	When Angels Fall

**Author's Note:**

> My first good omens fic! hope you like it.

“That’s it Aziraphale!” Said angel cowered as Gabriel shouted torrents of abuse at him, “You lied to heaven, concerted with a demon, and actively went against the great plan,”

“Gabriel please,” Aziraphale pleaded, his hands together, like he was praying, “allow me to explain my actions,”

“No! Aziraphale there is nothing to explain,” Gabriel said, suddenly sounding very grave, “you are guilty, and your punishment is to fall” he finished, looking at Aziraphale with no sympathy or remorse in his gaze.

“What? No Gabriel, no please no,” He stared shocked at Gabriel, the full weight of the situation dawned on him and tears started to sting he his wide eyes, “you can’t do that, please, you can’t-” he was cut off with a glare from Gabriel.

“Goodbye, Aziraphale,” and with that Aziraphale felt the most intense, burning, pain he had ever experienced and had the feeling of falling extremely fast from a vast height. He felt himself slam onto the ground his wings felt awful, he could hardly move but he pushed himself up off of the ground with his hands and could see that he was on Earth , in the middle of a field. It was the middle of the night and he could see lights in the far off distance but to him they were a million miles away. Tears fell freely down his face as he whimpered out a few quiet words, “Crowley please,” his shaky arms gave way and let himself fall to the ground, “I need you dear,” he sobbed.

Crowley was sitting in his apartment, anxiously tapping his foot and waiting for his angel to come home from his summoning from heaven, when he felt a sudden upset from deep within himself, like a part of him was burning up, and he knows that Aziraphale was in a great deal of trouble, tears prick his eyes at the pain, but his angel needs help and Satan help him, he was going to find him. He got into the Bentley and sped towards where he could feel Aziraphale was. After about ten minutes of driving at ungodly speeds out of of London he came to a rural area and slowed down when he could sense that Aziraphale was nearby, he saw a figure lying down next to the dimly lit road and got out of the car. When he saw that it was Aziraphale sobbing he ran to help him up, “Angel, what happened to you,” Crowley said, genuine anguish in his words when he saw the state that his angel was in, “come on dear let’s get you to the car,” he helped Aziraphale to his feet and when he could barely stand Crowley picked him up bridal style and carried him to the car.

“Angel, what happened to you,” he heard a voice finally break through the haze of pain and tears, he looked up to see Crowley running to him, he felt himself being lifted up and then carried to Crowley’s car and set gently in the passenger seat, he heard the car start up and leaned onto the door, sobs still escaping his throat now and again. He felt a warm hand grab his own and start rubbing comforting circles into his hand, he squeezed Crowley’s hand and tried to steady his breathing.

When Crowley pulled up to his building he jumped out of the car and ran to the other side to get Aziraphale, he picked him up and carried him to the elevator in the building with Aziraphale clutching his shirt and pressing his face into Crowley’s chest. Crowley pressed a kiss to his head and muttered, “we’re almost there dear,”. The bellman shot them a look of bewilderment but with a glare from Crowley he looked at his feet and held the door. Crowley rushed to his apartment and set Aziraphale down on his bed, he brought the covers over his body and sat at the foot of the bed to wait for Aziraphale to wake up.

Aziraphale woke up very confused because he was back in Crowley's bed and the last thing he remembered clearly was being cast out of heaven by Gabriel, “Crowley, dear, what happened?” he sat up and looked at the demon sitting at the foot of the bed, Crowley glanced up from the magazine he was reading and looked over to Aziraphale with concern in his eyes,

“I’m not sure angel, I was hoping you would tell me,” Crowley's worried face got more severe as tears started to trickle out of Aziraphale's eyes again. Crowley moved from the foot of the bed to where he was sitting and out a comforting arm around him, “it's okay dear,” Crowley tried to soothe Aziraphale the best he could, “angel it's okay, it'll be okay,” Aziraphale held Crowley's hand and gave a watery smile as tears began anew.

“I-,” Aziraphale began before starting over, “I've fallen my dear, i'm not an angel anymore,” he laid his head down in Crowley's lap and closed his eyes.

Crowley gentley raked his fingers through Aziraphales hair, which had lightened significantly since the last time Crowley saw him, it was all but completely white, he was shaking with anger and it required all of his energy to keep his voice steady while he talked to Aziraphale, who, in Crowley's opinion hasn't done anything wrong in his 6,000 years on Earth, “I hate that that happened to you sweetheart,” Crowley growled, “was it that Gabriel prick?” Aziraphale mutely nodded, “Of course it was, i'll make sure he pays for what he did to you,” Aziraphale sat up in such a way that he was sitting on Crowley's lap with his legs behind Crowley's back.

“Dear don't do that please,” Aziraphale had the most pure look of worry on his face, “If he can throw me out of heaven imagine what he could do to you,” he buried his face in Crowley's shoulder and put his arms around his neck, as if afraid to lose him, “I don't want you to get hurt my dear,” Crowley hugged him but gently detached him from his neck,

“I'll be okay angel, that asshole doesn't have authority over me,” he looked at Aziraphale, who had concern radiating from him, and he felt a large amount of guilt, he sighed and said, “but if it means that much to you of course I won't do anything,” Aziraphale smiled gratefully up at him and Crowley felt such a weight lift off of him. He grabbed Aziraphale's hand and pulled him up, “come on angel, do you want to go out for dinner or do you want me to make us something?”  
“Crowley you really can't call me angel anymore,” Aziraphale said, walking to the kitchen of the apartment hand in hand with Crowley, Crowley scoffed and said,

“Oh come on, I never called you angel because you were one, I call you angel because I love you, and you’re my angel,” Aziraphale blushed and said,

“O-oh, thank you dear,” he smiled at Crowley who grinned back at him, “I don't really feel like going out tonight, could we eat here?” Crowley nodded and ran gleefully to the kitchen and yelled,

“Follow me angel, I have a surprise for you,” A slightly bemused Aziraphale ran after Crowley, who was shouting excitedly from the other room. He walked into the kitchen to see Crowley standing in front of a sushi bar with his hands on his hips and a proud smile on his face, Aziraphale stood there gaping for a few seconds before jumping up and down and squealing with delight, “I got it right after you were summoned by heaven, I thought that maybe you would need a pick-me-up dinner after,” Aziraphale ran and jumped into Crowley's arms,

“Thank you so much Crowley, you're the best,” Crowley rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and shrugged, 

“So do you want to eat?” Crowley asked, going around the table to get some ingredients, Aziraphale nodded enthusiastically, Crowley smiled and made them both dinner. After they had both eaten they decided to watch a little bit of T.V. before going to bed, they decided on a show and got comfortable on Crowley's lavish couch, they were about halfway through when Crowley noticed that Aziraphale had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he smiled at the sleeping face of his husband he shut off the show and picked up Aziraphale, he set him gently down on their bed and laid down next to him, after an exhausting day, even though he didn't need to sleep, he was ready for a break, but before drifting off he smiled because he knew that he and Aziraphale would always be together.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think, i thrive on comments so leave one please <3.


End file.
